Girls Spirits
by Dianita-Asakura
Summary: YohXAnna RenXPilika lean! porfis! y dejen reviews! P
1. Default Chapter

~Girls Spirits~  
La leyenda.-  
  
-¿alguno sabe cuales son los cuatro elementos?- decía un anciano, muy guapo  
y sano para su edad  
-¡Yo!- dice un niño levantando la mano  
-bien dime muchacho, ¿cuales son?- dijo el anciano q era el profesor (XD)  
-emm..creo q es el fuego..viento..emm..no recuerdo los otros dos T.T- dijo  
el muchacho con tristeza por no haber sido capaz de recordar los elementos  
a sus cinco años de edad  
-¡Profesor! ¡Yo sé cuales son los q faltan!- dijo una niña muy linda  
levantando la mano  
-Si, dime ¿cuales son?- dijo el anciano con anhelo  
-Los elementos q faltan son el agua y la tierra- dijo con orgullo por haber  
aprendido los elementos restantes  
-¡Muy bien! Ahora ya saben cuales son los elementos muchachos, pero  
díganme, ¿ustedes creen en los ángeles?  
-claro q no- dijeron los niños con risitas de burlonas  
-todos sabemos q los ángeles no existen profesor- dijo un niño q parecía  
ser el líder del grupito de niños (N.A: muchos niños @.@)- además también  
ya hemos pasado por la etapa de creer en Papá Noel- dijo un poco sarcástico  
-yo no estaría muy seguro niños, les contaré una leyenda, estoy seguro q  
les interesará, es sobre una niña q creía en los ángeles, y sin saberlo, le  
ocurrieron cosas maravillosas- dijo el profesor con seguridad y una alegre  
sonrisa  
-¡Si! ¡yo quiero escuchar la leyenda!- dijo la niña q había respondido  
correctamente la pregunta anterior  
-¡yo también profesor!- dijo otra niña  
- muy bien, entonces se las contaré- aclaró su garganta para comenzar con  
la larga historia q les tenía preparado- hace muchos años...(N.A: aquí  
comienza la verdadera historia así q ya no saldrán los niños ni el  
profesor, les pido disculpas si los confundo)... toda la tierra era  
tinieblas y oscuridad, las personas no salían, porque temían q las fuerzas  
del mal los atacaran, todo era frío nunca salía el sol y a los lejos, por  
un lugar desabitado, por las montañas q estan por Kioto (N.A: no se me  
ocurrió otro lugar n.nUU, pero ya saben q es en Japón XD) se divisan cinco  
figuras, son cuatro frente a uno, cuenta la leyenda q pelearon los cuatro  
guerreros contra el dios de la maldad, dicen q era el propio diablo, con un  
poder tan fuerte como su deseo ferviente de apoderarse de este mundo; los  
guerreros comenzaron a pelear y esta era la decisiva se elige quien se  
quedará con la tierra, será el bien...o tal vez el mal, esto ya lo  
averiguaremos, ahora q la pelea esta muy reñida, la líder de los cuatro  
dice una palabra y los demás asienten, corren hacia el diablo e incrustan  
sus espadas alrededor de este, la luz los ilumina...luego la oscuridad se  
apodera de todos y PUM! Llegó el fin de la pelea, no se ven los cadáveres  
de ninguno de los q pelearon en el piso, solo se ve un libro con una espada  
negra y el fondo blanco en la portada, una señora recoge el libro y lo mira  
con melancolía, dice: ESTE ES EL COMIENZO Y EL FIN, LA MALDAD Y EL BIEN  
ESTA GUARDADO EN ESTE LIBRO, EL CUAL ESPEROMOS NUNCA SEA LIBERADO...JE TE  
VAIS MANQUER, FILS (N.A: si ps, esto último lo dijo en francés XD), se  
aleja del lugar pero no se dio cuenta q alguien lo espiaba, y lo peor, la  
había escuchado... (N.A: bien ahora esa fue la introducción y esta será  
como si fuera el verdadero fic, tiene parte de universo alterno pero espero  
q lo entiendan)  
Viento...me encanta como acaricia mi cabello, como es de libre, como es de  
suave y a la vez puede causar muchos desastres si se lo propone, lo admiro,  
algún día seré como él, libre, iré por donde quiera, me pasearé por todo el  
mundo y ¿cuando me enoje haré desastres?, quien sabe ¿yo quien soy para  
tratar de ver el futuro?, bueno ya es de día debería levantarme,  
no...quiero pensar..el sueño q tuve anoche...el día de mi cumpleaños...¿q  
significaba? Primero vi como una batalla y luego un libro...y después de  
eso todo era oscuridad, habían truenos pero eran rojos, parecían bañados en  
sangre como si los ángeles fueran a morir, bien lo sé, los ángeles no  
existen, pero me agrada la idea de pensar q en realidad te cuidan, pero  
bueno, ¡esperen! Hay alguien aquí...¡en mis pensamientos! no puede ser, es  
mi mente como puede haber alguien o algo mas, es una criatura, una...  
-¡Anna baja ya! ¡debes ir a la escuela!- dijo una voz de mujer madura  
-si mamá- dijo una chica de 14 años y cabellos rubios como el oro (N.A:  
jeje algo cursi ¿verdad?) y agrego de forma curiosa y a la ves algo  
preocupada- "¿q habrá sido la criatura q vi?" (N.A: los "" son los  
pensamientos ok?)  
~en la casa de Anna, comedor~  
-buenos días- saludó Anna  
-buenos días hija- dijeron sus padres al unísono  
-¿tanto duermes?- dijo un chico de cabellos azules, de unos 17 años y , al  
parecer, el hermano de Anna (N.A: jeje si ps =) Horito es el hermano mayor  
de Anna XD)  
-a ti no et incumbe cuanto duerma ¬_¬'  
-claro q si hermanita, o sino ¿tu crees q desperdiciaría mi hermosa y  
varonil voz contigo? (N.A: ¡auch! .)  
- ¡hay! ¿No hagas q me enoje si?- dice tratando de guardar la furia  
retenida  
- no- dijo Horo simplemente  
-¡ya verás!- dijo Anna apunto de saltar encima de Horo  
-¡alto ahí, soldado! A la hora del desayuno nadie pelea, debes esperar-  
dijo su padre (N.A: sip, el padre es general n.nUU)  
-bueno T.T- y echándole una mirada asesina a su hermano mayor, agregó- de  
la próxima no te salvas ¬¬  
- ¿crees q le tengo miedo a una niñita debilucha como tu?- dijo con una  
sonrisa sarcástica, a lo q Anna puso esta cara ¬¬ y dijo- ¡no soy  
debilucha!, ya verás q algún día seré muy fuerte y te daré tu merecido ¬.¬  
-bueno ya me voy a la escuela- dijo Horo ignorando lo q dijo su hermanita  
-yo también me voy ¬¬- dijo Anna  
~CONTINUARÁ~  
Notas Finales:  
Diana: bueno, les informo q perdí todos mis archivos!! TT_TT, y he tenido q  
comenzar otra vez, y ya tenía todos los 37 capis de Girls Spirits!! TT_TT,  
quiero llorar!!  
Splash: o vamos, estos fics no sirven para nada  
Diana: como les iba diciendo ¬¬, he comenzado otra vez, pero con un nuevo  
principio pero la trama es la misma =P, y no puse lo demás por q la primera  
vez q lo publiqué salió muy apretado -_- y eso q estaba en poetic format o  
como sea =P, y bueno les agradezco a los q me mandaron su review  
Splash: olvídalo esto no lo lee nadie -_-, además creo q solo 2 te mandaron  
reviews  
Diana: es cierto TT_TT, pero de todos modos se los agradezco, porque no soy  
como tu Splash ¬¬  
Splash: claro ps, yo soy mas apuesto =)  
Diana: si, si claro ¬¬, bueno, espero poder subir el siguiente cap lo más  
rápido posible, bye  
Splash: adiós a todos mis admiradoras siento dejarlas pero ya ven q me  
tengo q ir T.T, bye 


	2. El chico Nuevo

~Girls Spirits~

El chico nuevo.-

~camino a la escuela~

-¿me podrías esperar?- decía Anna tratando de ponerse a la altura de Horo

-pero si tu eres la lenta, tortuga- dijo Horo con cara burlona

-por...por..por favor-dijo Anna con un tick en el ojo

-jajaja esto es para ver, Anna pidiéndole a su hermano mayor por favor jajaja- dijo una chica de cabellos azules largos (N.A: sip, es pilika =P)

-¡hola pilika! ^-^- dijo Anna con una sonrisa 

-ya llegó la otra niña- dijo Horo 

-hola Horo- dijo pilika con una venita en la frente y volteando a ver a Anna le susurró- ¡¿porq le pides por favor a Horo?! 

-no me quería venir sola ToT

-bueno como tu digas -_-

-tenía miedo-dijo Horo, haciendo enfurecer a Anna

-¡q no tenía miedo! Solo era...eh...¡para ver si ibas a la escuela!- dijo Anna lo único q se le ocurri

-yo debería ser quien te vigila, pero se me hace tarde, adiós niñitas

-¡¿a quien le dices niñitas?!- preguntaron las dos al unísono

-a ustedes tres- dijo Horo perdiéndose de vista

-¿tres?- dijeron mirándose

-sip, somos tres ¿verdad?- dijo Jun acercándose a ellas (N.A: jejeje, Jun tiene 14 años, la misma edad q ellas, así q imagínensela de esa edad =P)

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA- dieron un grito O.O

-¡no hagas eso!- dijo pilika cuando se calm

-pero yo estaba aquí hace 10 minutos, y ya son las 7:10

-¿7:10?

-aja, eso fue lo q dije anstain, no se porq lo repites -_- (N.A: bien, no se como se escribe "anstain" así q perdónenme ¿si?)

-¡q ya estamos tarde!- dijeron Anna y Pilika al mismo tiempo, tomando a Jun y dirigiéndose a la escuela

~en la escuela~

-llegamos temprano ^-^-dijo Anna

-yo sabía q íbamos a llegar a tiempo =P- dijo la chica de cabellos celestes

- pero si tu eras la mas apurada ¬¬- dijo la mas alta de las dos 

-olvídalo ^//^- le respondi

-oigan hay un chico nuevo o.o!!- dijo la rubia

-mmm, ¿quien crees q sea?- dijo pilika

-¿un chico nuevo?- dijo jun sarcástica

-¡eso ya lo sé!, pero me refería a su nombre, apellido, nacionalidad, signo, edad, color específico de ojos y cabello, estatura, peso, deportes q le gustan, etc, etc, etc- decía pilika mientras contaba con los dedos, q llegaron a faltarle -_-

-chismosa- dijo jun en un susurro

-¡te escuché chinita!, y no soy una chismosa, solo me gusta estar bien informada de las cosas =P

-ahh, por eso chantajeas a las personas para q te den la información de todo

- yo no chantajeo, yo hago negocios 

-hey chicas, ya vino la profesora- dijo Anna llevándolas a sus asientos

~en el recreo/descanso(N.A: como quieran)~

-¿no les parece raro q la profesora no haya mencionado al nuevo?-dijo la rubia

-es cierto ni siquiera sabemos su nombre  ~.~ 

-yo si lo sé- dijo la ainu con aire superior

-¿como se llama?- preguntó la rubia

-bien-se aclaró la garganta- después de muchas charlas mandando papelitos durante la hora de matemáticas (N.A: bueno eso es lo q yo hago con mis amigas durante las clases aburridas, así q no sé si ustedes lo hacen) descubrí q el chico q esta allí- dijo señalando a un chico rodeado de chicas- se llama Yoh Asakura, es japonés, de Kioto, su signo es Tauro, tiene 14 años, sus ojos son café (N.A: en realidad no se de color son sus ojos, creo q son café o negro, ¿alguien sabe?), su cabello es castaño, no conseguí saber cuanto mide ni cuanto pesa, pero le encanta el fútbol y el basket =D-dijo con una gran sonrisa y tan rápido q parecía q lo haya ensayado durante horas

-wow- dijeron las dos con una gota de 1000 litros en la nuca XD

-¿tanto has chismoseado?- dijo jun

-¡q yo no chismoseo!- dijo pilika- cuando sea grande seré reportera =P

- sip, ese trabajo te va de maravilla- dijo la china provocando q anna se riera-serías la reencarnación de Magali (N.A: jejeje, bueno aquí en mi país hay una reportera, es como una paparatzi ¡y es recontra chismosa! De verdad creo q si eres un/a famoso/a tendrías muchos problemas con ella y sus "urracos", emmyk sabe de quién hablo, ella también es de mi país, ¿verdad?)

-muy graciosa ¬¬, por tu culpa casi no llegamos a tiempo a la escuela- dijo la peliazulada

-pero ustedes estaban hablando alegremente con el hermano de Annita ^-^

-¡no conversábamos!- dijo la de cabellos amarillos (N.A: se me acaban las formas de cómo llamarlas ~.~)

-¡estábamos discutiendo!- dijo pilika

-¿porq?- 

-¡porq nos dijo niñitas!- dijo la ainu provocando una gota por parte de la chinita =P

-y no me quería venir sola T.T- dijo la peliamarillenta

 ~CONTINUARÁ~

Notas Finales:

Splash: así no era el primero q escribiste ¬¬

Diana: es q el otro se me perdió ps, ¿q querías q haga bola de pelos?

Splash: ¡no soy una bola de pelos!

Diana: claro q si, mira-le muestra su foto- ¿ves? Eres puro pelo =P

Splash: ¡mala!

Diana: solo digo la verdad, ademas tengo testigos, mmm, creo q le enseñé tu foto a Emmyk, Emmyk ¿te acuerdas de splash?, jejeje, bueno tal vez no se la envíe pero la tengo en mi PC muajajaja

Splash: ya te viciaste con eso del hao ese -_-

Diana: no es el hao ese ¡¿ya?!, es MI hao, bueno y también el de Emmyk ¬¬

Splash: pero es solo un dibujo -_-

Diana: tu no hables porq eres solo papel, borrador y lápiz ¬¬

Splash: este fue el colmo ToT, ¡me voy!

Diana: splash...¡splash!...¡SPLASH!....creo q esta vez ya me pasé, gracias por leer mi fic, dejen reviews ¿si?, yo intentaré atraer a splash con un poco de su comida favorita, comida splashis, la q hace feliz a los splashes XD


	3. El Comienzo

~Girls Spirits~

El comienzo.-

-y no me quería venir sola T.T-dijo la peliamarillenta

-¿porq?- preguntó la ainu

-bueno...me daba un poco de miedo, por el sueño q tuve el día de mi cumpleaños-contesto Anna

-¿q clase de sueño?-preguntó la china

- Primero vi como una batalla y luego un libro...y después de eso todo era oscuridad, habían truenos pero eran rojos, parecían bañados en sangre, parecía q prevenían q eso pasaría, q algo malo vendrá a este mundo-dijo esto último en un susurro

-q raro-dijo pilika

-creo q es una señal

-¿una señal?-dijeron pilika y anna al unísono

-sip, escuchen, hay personas q tienen la ventaja de ver visiones del futuro y, bueno todos sabemos q este mundo esta hecho un desastre y con todas las enfermedades y las guerras, no se me hace raro q el todo poderoso tenga pensado empezar todo de nuevo-dijo jun lentamente

-¿a q te refieres con es?-dijo la peliazul

-q...podría...puede ser q el Apocalipsis este cerca, ya saben como lo dice el Apocalipsis, el escenario es el mundo de la iglesia, encabezada por Cristo, y las fuerzas del demonio-al ver las caras de confusión de parte de parte de sus amigas continua-ya saben, cuando dios baje de entre las nubes, cuando los humanos rogaremos y lloraremos por nuestras vidas;  cuando renazcan las siete iglesias, y sus respectivos angeles, cuando los siete angeles vengan y el todopoderoso nos juzgue-dijo con tranquilidad

-¿no te da miedo pensar en esas cosas?-dijo pilika un poco asustada

-claro q no, además si el fin debe llegar q llegue, es algo irremediable -_-

-si...tal vez...le veo algo de sentido con mi sueño-dijo anna

~en un lugar apartado~

-"esas niñas estan hablando de algo muy importante, creo q...la chica q tuvo el sueño pueda ser...pueda ser la chica q busco..."-pensó Yoh Asakura (N.A: vaya...q buen oído tiene el chico)

~de regreso con las chicas~

-¡además podemos averiguar! Ustedes saben q la información es mi fuerte-dijo pilika

-yo no le veo información a los chismes...¡chismosa!-le dijo Jun

-¡¿a quién le dices chismosa?!

-a ti, eso es claro 

-¡aghh! ¡Ya me enojé!-grito la peliazul saltando encima de Jun para comenzar una nueva pelea

-oigan, chicas tranquilas n.nUU, dejen de pelearse-trato de calmarlas Anna

-¡¿quién se esta peleando?!-contestaron las dos apareciendo detrás y mas grandes q anna, haciendo q la rubia parezca un conejito indefenso a su comparación (N.A: uriel, el conejo no es tuyo ¬¬)

-nadie, nadie, solo dije cosas sin pensar n.nUU

-¡bien!-y siguieron peleando

-"estas nunca cambiarán n.nUU"

-necesito q vengas conmigo-dijo Yoh sacándola de sus pensamientos y tomándola del brazo

-q?

-¡oye! ¿Para q quieres q anna vaya contigo?-pregunto jun

-¿acaso la quieres incorporar a tu club de admiradoras?-y agregó para si misma (pensamientos)-"mmm, Yoh Asakura quiere tener un club de admiradoras, ¡excelente!, esto podría ir en primera plana del periódico del cole *CHICO NUEVO QUIERE TENER UN CLUB DE ADMIRADORAS* (N.A: bueno, en lo personal me parece muuuuuuucho mas atractivo Hao *-* MI hao, muajaja como te quedó el ojo emmyk muajajaja)

-"es urgente"-pensó yoh

-"lo escuché en mis pensamientos, ¿acaso él tendrá algo q ver con   mi sueño?, bueno habrá q averiguarlo"-y dijo-esta bien

-sígueme

-sip-y volteándose a ver a sus amigas, dijo-espérenme aquí, no tardo-y siguió al chico

~en otro lugar~

-dime tu nombre-le dijo yoh

-¿para q quieres saberlo?

-dime tu nombre-repiti

-Anna Kyôyama 

-ya veo, eres descendiente de Kaoru Kyôyama...interesante

-¿quién es Kaoru Kyôyama? Yo sé quienes son mis antecedentes y no hay ninguna Kaoru

-porq debieron olvidarla, ella era una guerrera, era un ángel-al ver la cara de sorpresa de anna, agregó-ella peleó contra el dios de la maldad, el mismísimo Satanás, al terminar la pelea venció el bien, pero los guerreros se sacrificaron, y son eso, sus vidas humanas, bueno en realidad mitad humanas porq en realidad era ángeles caídos, pero ahora el libro volvió a ser abierto, el libro donde fueron selladas las almas del bien y el mal

-ese...ese era mi sueño-dijo anna muy sorprendida

.si, y ahora todo ha vuelto a suceder, cuando Kaoru fue sellada todo pasó como si ninguno de los q vivieron esa batalla hubieran estado vivos, para los humanos ellos nunca existieron, el punto es q tu eres su descendiente, la poseedora del viento, la dueña de wind

-¿wind? ¿viento?

-si niña, ese es mi nombre, no lo desperdicies-dijo una criatura parecida a un puma blanco con alas apareciendo al lado de Yoh

-este es wind, es tu elemento, el elemento de Kaoru ahora es tuyo, el viento es perteneciente de los Kyôyama y por tanto ahora tuyo, así cuídalo bien, ya q él peleará siempre a tu lado en todas las batallas

-no, no, no, no . esto no es posible debo estar soñando

-esto es real niña, ¿o quieres q te peñisque como en las historias de hadas?-dijo wind

-no n.nUU "creo q tiene un aire parecido a mi hermano ¬¬" de todos modos no quiero, no quiero pelear, nunca me ha gustado, no me gusta, y no me gustará, así q búscate a otra persona

-no, tienes q ser tu, ¿acaso pondrás al mundo en peligro por tu capricho? ¿acaso no dejarás q los niños sigan viviendo porq a ti no se te dio la gana de pelear por el mundo, por la paz?-dijo señalando a unos niños q estaban jugando alegremente un poco mas lejos

-yo...

-debes pelear, tienes q pelear, o este mundo caerá en manos del dios maligno, este mundo se perder

-yo...

-¡niña reacciona!-grito wind

-¿eh?

-si no peleas este mundo terminara, tu morirás y todos morirás, y ¿sabes porq? Simple, porq una niña llamada anna no quiso pelear, porq tenía miedo

-"definitivamente este tal wind es igualito a mi hermano ¬¬", tienes razón...pelear

-muy bien-sonrió satisfecho wind

-ponte esto-le entrega un cuarzo (N.A: bueno dicen q el cuarzo mantiene toda tu energía y tus sentimientos n.nUU)-nunca te lo quites, esta es tu unión con wind

-se lo pone-esta bien, pero ¿y tu? ¿cómo sabes todo esto?

-soy el descendiente de Akatstuke Asakura, el dueño del fuego-aparece una criatura parecida a wind pero en rojo-él es fire y yo también pelearé, y se todo esto, porq soy el descendiente de la señora q recogió el libro, alguien lo tomó y lo abrió y ahora volveremos a pelear

-esto es muy confuso

-¡tranquila niña ahora pelearemos con los malos!-grito wind con alegría

-¡oye! Cualquiera puede escucharte-le advirtió anna

-solo nosotros podemos verlos y oírlos, pero desgraciadamente los malos también

-bueno-da un suspiro-"¿este será nuestro destino?"

~CONTINUARÁ~

Notas Finales:

Diana: bien aquí hay otro, espero q les guste ^-^ y sé q debía poner a hao, pero no me gusta q MI hao se quede con anna ¬¬

Splash: claro q no, es una porquería

Diana: no hables así de mi fic, se q podrá ser una porquería pero no acepto q nadie mas q yo lo diga ¬¬

Splash: si tu lo dices -_-

Diana: bueno espere q les haya gustado, y emmyk todavía estoy pensando en mi venganza muajajaja 

Splash: bueno bye ¬¬

Diana: bye ^^


	4. ¡¿plearemos!

~Girls Spirits~

¡¿pelearemos?!.-

~camino a la casa de anna~

-¿porq te demoraste tanto hablando con yoh?-se arriesgó a preguntar pilika

-no por nada n.nUU

-pues parece q no, estas muy pensativa-dijo jun

-¡ja ya se!, apuesto a q se te declaró y tu le dijiste q lo pensarías

-si, esa sería una buena excusa para estar tan pensativa-apoyó jun

-¡no es eso!-dijo anna totalmente roja

-te pusiste colorada jajaja-se burló wind (N.A: claro q ni pilika ni jun lo oyeron porq ellas no lo pueden ver)

-"¡wind deja de decir eso!"

-entonces ¿porq estas rojita?-dijo pilika mirándola

-no, es q...me esta dando un poco de fiebre-dijo anna fingiendo estar mal

-no te lo creo ¬¬

-yo si, dicen q esta viniendo una epidemia de gripa, creo q ya debes entrar a tu casa anna-dijo jun al ver q anna estaba en aprietos

-sip, ya me voy, nos vemos ^-^-dice anna entrando a su casa

-¡ay! Ella me tendrá q decir de q estaban hablando-dijo pilika dirigiéndose a su casa acompañada de jun

-¿ves? Chismosa como siempre-dice jun, empezando una nueva pelea (N.A: jeje son como ren y horo en mujeres n.nUU)

~en el cuarto de anna, dos horas mas tarde~

-q día mas raro-dice anna tirandose en su cama

-un día normal para mi-dijo wind-aunq algo malo porq conocí a una niña muy floja 

-¿quién?

-tu ps, ¿quién mas sería?

-¡wind! ¡ay! Si tan solo hubiera una forma de q te callaras como en Inuyasha, Ahome decía ¡abajo! E Inuyasha se caía, eso estaría bien-dijo anna con algo de emoción

-piña niña, estas hablando con el gran wind, quien no tiene ninguna debilidad, además eso es solo un dibujito -_-

-suspiro-"debo calmarme"

-si, cálmate

-¡no leas mis pensamientos!

-esta bien, de todos modos ¿q tiene de interesante la frágil mente de un niña?, cualquiera podría leer tu mente

-¡aghh! ¡olvídalo!-se tranquiliza-wind, ¿tu no comes?

-soy un espíritu niña, yo nunca como, además si debiera hacerlo no lo haría, ya q me pondría al nivel de los tontos humanos

-¿porq eres tan malo con nosotros?

-¿nosotros? Niña, niña, niña, tu no eres una humana, eres un ángel, no los confundas

-de todos modos n.nUU

-no soy tan malo con ellos...bueno casi siempre ando con mis huracanes y todas esas catástrofes q realizo, pero a veces me apiado de ellos y les calmo el calor con mi brisa

-después de todo eres muy bueno wind ^-^

-escúchame niña...

-q?-dice anna al ver petrificado a wind

-es un ain, un ain esta aquí, yoh me lo acaba de comunicar, ¡vámonos!-dice wind para salir volando por la ventana 

-¡wind espera! 

-¿y ahora q?

-yo no puedo volar T.T

-suspiro-es cierto-regresa donde esta anna-concéntrate

-¿concentrarme? ¿cómo?

-¡¿q no sabes concentrarte niña?! ¡solo deja tu mente en blanco!-le grita wind

-esta bien, esta bien, pero no te enojes T.T-se concentra

-bien, sigue as

-de la espalda de anna salen dos hermosas alas y su ropa cambia por un vestido, de los q usan los ángeles en los cielos-¿q es esto?-dice al notar el cambio

-es tu forma de ángel, ahora apúrate, ¡debemos ir a pelear!-dice wind saliendo por la ventana

-si-dice siguiéndolo (N.A: no me pregunten como es q sus padres no se dieron cuenta q su hija "hablaba sola" y q ya no estaba en su habitación)

~cielos, por la segunda nube de la derecha, camino a la batalla~

-wind...

-¿q pasa?-dice atravesando una nube

-¿q es un ain?

-casi se cae al escuchar eso-un ain es un humano

-¿ah?

-es un humano q perdió toda clase de virtud, un humano sin amor, eso es una ain, y ahora tienen poderes, son los sirvientes del dios maligno

-¡¿pelearemos con humanos?!

-¡niña! ¡son ains q perdieron todo, vendieron su alma al diablo y ahora él se la lleva! ¡tienen poderes y no merecen estar aquí! ¡causarán mucho daño a la humanidad!

-entiendo-murmuró con tristeza

-ya llegamos-dice wind descendiendo en un bosque

-si-dice haciendo lo mismo

~en el bosque~

-se demoraron-dijo una voz familiar

-¿yoh?

-¿a quien esperabas, a papá Noel? Siento decirte q él esta de vacaciones, aún no es navidad (N.A: muajaja, esto va para los niños q no crean en Santa choclos =))-dijo fire

-n.nUU, no nada "yoh se ve muy lindo en esa ropa"-(N.A: bueno -_-, lo dice porq yoh lleva un pantalón y polo rojo fuego al igual q sus alas, yo creo q MI hao se vería mejor ¬¬)

-¿aun no viene?-preguntó wind

-no, pero sentí su presencia hace poco, parece q nos quiere sorprender-dijo yoh

-pero ya estamos acá así q no hará daño-dijo fire

-"parece q todos los espíritus de los elementos son igual de orgullosos n.nUU"-pensó anna

-escuché eso niña-dijeron los dos espíritus al mismo tiempo causando q yoh soltara una de sus risitas

-n.nUU jejeje{fue lo único q pudo decir anna, porq alguien había llegado, era el ain- ¡¿q es eso?!-gritó anna al ver al ain

-es un ain, ten cuidado-dijo yoh

-esto será divertido-dijo wind

-como en los viejos tiempos-dijo fire

-estúpidos ángeles, se están enfrentando contra un ain, contra mi, quien abrió el libro sellado-dijo el ain con una voz muy fría y cruel

-¡tu eres quien mato a mi abuela!-gritó yoh-¡tu mataste a mi abuela Kino! ¡no te lo perdonaré!-dijo dando un paso adelante al q siguió fire, wind y anna

-ahh, ¿la abuela q se encargó del libro hasta hace unos meses? Esa no era nada para mi, ella solo quería mantener este mundo en paz, bah, q tontería, son puras estupideces-dijo el ain con un toque de asco

-yo pelearé solo-dijo yoh poniéndose frente a wind y anna

-si-asintieron los dos

-¡vengaré la muerte de mi querida abuela!-gritó yoh corriendo hacia el ain

-ángel tonto –dijo el ain viendo como se acercaba yoh a gran velocidad

-¡ya verás!-dijo yoh golpeándolo y pateándolo, haciendo q el ain este muy débil-¡nadie se burla de mi familia y menos los mata!-dijo parándose frente al ain y estirando su mano hacia el cielo, aparece una bola de fuego en su mano y se la tira al ain

-jajaja fuego, idiota, soy un ain, no tengo sentimientos, si quieres quemarme no lo lograrás-dijo pateando a yoh, dejándolo en el piso, a lo  yoh se para rápidamente y le vuelve a tirar una bola de fuego-ya te dije q el fuego no me hace daño-dice tirando a yoh otra vez en el piso y poniendo su pie sobre el pecho de yoh-muere ángel-dijo el ain con una bola negra en su mano-dicen q los ains son bien recompensados cuando matan a un ángel

-¡YOH!-grito anna corriendo hacia él con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-¡no te acerques! Yo lo mataré-gritó yoh, haciendo q anna parara y cayera al piso llorando

-jajaja, un acto asqueroso, eso solo hacen los humanos, no se como puedes hacerte llamar ángel-voltea a ver a yoh-este es tu fin angelito

-no lo creo-dice yoh con un rápido movimiento se para y le lanza una enorme bola de electricidad

-¡¿electricidad?!-dice el ain con mucho miedo

-nosotros los ángeles también usamos otros recursos-dijo yoh viendo al ain con rencor

-¡lo siento mucho amo! ¡lo siento! ¡venga a salvarme! ¡me lo debe, yo lo libere!-y al fin se convierte en humo negro y ya no esta

-lo vencí, este ain ya no molestará-dijo yoh y acercándose a anna dice-siento haberte hecho llorar, pero debía arreglar eso solo

-si, lo siento-dice mirándolo, a lo q yoh sonríe y la ayuda a levantarse, para así regresar a casa

~en otra dimensión, donde hay mucha oscuridad~

-papi, esos ángeles derrotaron al primer ain-dijo una chica de la misma edad de anna, con cabello rosa y vestía una ropa negra

-lo sé Tamao, pero ya verás q los ains los vencerán, y si no lo hace, yo lo haré-dijo una voz muy gruesa y fría, el dios de la maldad, Manta (N.A: jejeje Manta es el dios de la maldad XD)

-si papi como tu digas-y le muestra una sonrisa diabólica-"ese ángel llamado yoh no esta nada mal, es muy guapo, creo q me lo quedaré" muajajaja

-muajajaja

~CONTINUARÁ~

Diana: ¡hola! Jeje bueno, manta es el diablo y Tamao es su hija quien está enamorada de yoh, al igual q anna si se habrán podido dar cuenta =P

Splash: te haces un revoltijo ¬¬

Diana: ¿y a ti q? No es tu problema ¬¬, bueno en el próximo capi saldrán nuevos personajes, y habrás mas parejitas, bueno espero q lo lean porq este fic tiene para rato, pero el 11 de marzo comienzan mis clases ToT, así q no podré actualizar tan pronto

Splash: como yo soy un splashis no  tengo clases =)

Diana: cállate o te llevo a la escuela de mascotas ¬¬

Splash: bien bien ¬¬

Diana : Emmyk, mi venganza aun esta planeándose, espero q les haya gustado este fic, chauuuu ^-^

Splash: adioo =P


	5. El Amor de Pilika

~Girls Spirits~

El amor de pilika.-

-¡Anna! ¡anna! ¡ANNA!

-¿q? ¿q pasa pilika?-dice despertando de su sueño

-no nada, ¡solo q te toca sacar y te la pasas viendo a Yoh Asakura jugando basket!

-"es cierto, olvidé q estaba jugando voley n.nUU" emm..si, lo siento-toma la pelota- ya voy a sacar

-por fin-dice pilika volviendo a su posición 

-parece q a anna ya la golpeó cupido ^-^-le susurró jun a pilika mientras anna se preparaba para sacar

-si, y a la primera persona q vio fue Yoh Asakura ¬¬

-yo creo q hacen una hermosa pareja, tal vez sería buena idea juntarlos =P-dijo jun al tiempo q pilika le echaba una mirada de q no era buena idea

-bien, ya va-dijo anna tirando la pelota al aire y esta apunto de sacar cuando...

-¡auch!-se le escucha decir a pilika, haciendo parar el saque de anna

-lo siento, el balón se desvió-dijo un chica de ojos dorados y con un cuerno en la cabeza -_-, q al parecer la pelota le había caído a pilika ¡en la cabeza! ToT

-¡eso duele! ¿sabes?-se quejó pilika

-ya dije q lo siento-dice tomando el balón

-creo q tengo un chichón T.T-dijo tocándose su cabecita y mirando al chico- "pero si es Ren Tao, es un año mayor q yo y va en 4° de secundaria, de lo q estoy informada dicen q es un gran deportista ¡y lo mejor es q no tiene novia! ¿pero q estoy diciendo? ¡el me golpeo! (N.A: pilika esta en 3° de secundaria junto a anna, jun e yoh)

-te llevaré a la enfermería-dice tomándola del brazo 

-no gracias así estoy bien-pero fue demasiado tarde, ren ya la estaba llevando

-parece q tu no eres la única enamorada-le dijo jun a anna

-¡yo no estoy enamorada! .

-claro q si, y ahora pilika, jajaja, el amor se siente en el aire *-*

-suspiro-"yoh..."

~en la enfermería~

-te dije q yo podía venir sola

-sería muy descortés si no te traía-y al ver la cara de confusión de pilika, agregó-además fue por mi culpa q te salió ese chichón

-bueno, soy pilika, mucho gusto ^-^-dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Ren Tao, igualmente-y le estrecha la mano, al estrecharlas ambos sintieron escalofríos y se soltaron inmediatamente

-¿q paso?-dijo la enfermera llegando

-mi amiga pilika tiene un chichón en la cabeza podría revisarla?

-claro, pasa por pilika-dijo la enfermera entrando a un cuarto

-si-contestó pilika siguiéndola y echando una última vista a ren-"q lindo eres ren"

~cuando la enfermera terminó de revisarla~

-gracias-dijo pilika saliendo del cuarto y al ver q ren ya se había ido se desilusionó y regresó a seguir jugando voley y cuando llegó...

-pilika, ¿q tal te fue con ren?

-pilika ¿se te declaró?

-pilika ¿q pasó?

-pilika

-pilika

-¿q pasa?-dijo pilika al poder salir del gran círculo en el q estaba

-todas estan interesadas en saber q paso con re-dijo anna

-sip, porq aparte de yoh, ren es uno de los chicos mas codiciados de la escuela, y serás mi cuñada ^^ (N.A: en este fic jun es menor q ren, pero siguen siendo hermanos ¿ok?)

-¡tu hermano no me gusta! Solo fue amable y me ayudó, eso es todo

-jajaja, si claro pilika-rió anna

-yo conozco muy bien a mi hermano y el no haría eso por cualquiera, creo q siente algo especial por ti =P-dijo jun de manera pícara

-no lo creo _, además no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, estoy muy cansada, mañana tengo una competencia de natación-dijo pilika

-cierto, casi lo olvido-dijo jun

-iremos a apoyarte pilika ^-^-dijo anna

-y de seguro q también irá mi hermano ^^-dijo  jun a lo q pilika no dijo nada

~al día siguiente, en la piscina, campeonato de la AELU~

-¡llegó el gran día pilika!-dijo anna

-cruzaré los dedos para q ganes =P-la animó jun

-gracias ^-^

-COMPETIDORES A LA PISTA-se escuchó decir a la voz de la presentadora

-¡suerte!-le dijeron las dos y se fueron a sus asientos

-sip-dijo pilika y se dirigió a su lugar, pero chocó con...

-ah, hola pilika

-hola ren ^^, gracias por lo de ayer

-no es nada, parece q ya te llaman, buena suerte-le sonríe y se va a su asiento

-gracias-le devuelve la sonrisa y va a su puesto

-EN SUS MARCAS, LISTOS, ¡YA!-y todos los competidores comenzaron a nadar-ESTAMOS VIENDO LOS 200 METROS-todos comienzan a dar las vueltas y al final...-Y GANO LA N° 4 ¡PILIKA!-dijo la voz y todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar gritando PILIKA, PILIKA

-¡bravo pilika!-gritó anna

-lo lograste-gritó jun

-si-contesto pilika alegre y pasó a los vestidores para secarse y cuando terminó encontró a alguien esperándola-hola ren ^^

-felicidades-dijo ren

-graci-pero no pudo continuar porq ren la había agarrado del mentón y la estaba besando, ¡estaba besando a pilika! Y cuando terminó la vió a los ojos-yo...-comenzó pilika pero no pudo porq ren la estaba abrazando, q bien se sentía ahí, protegida por ren, ese era su sueño...

-ohh, mira eso-le murmuró jun a anna

-¡wow! Parece q pilika no pierde el tiempo-dijo anna mirando la escena

-creo q podemos esperar para felicitarla =P jijiji

-jijijiji

~CONTINUARÁ~

Diana: ¿q quieren q haga? Son las 12 de la noche y al principio no tenía sueño pero ahora si T.T, así q disculpen 

Splash: (durmiendo) yo quiero mas comida, quiero mas splashis, mas splashis

Diana: jijiji, bueno ren esta cambiado, pero creo q en el fondo si haría eso =P, bueno espero q les haya gustado, dejen reviews, bye

Splash: (durmiendo) mas splashis, mas splashis

Diana: y también bye por splash q esta dormido -_-


	6. Controladores

~Girls Spirits~

Controladores.-

~en la casa de Anna~

-buenos días ^-^-saludó anna

-buenos días-dijeron los demás integrantes de su familia

-mmm, ¿q hay para desayunar?-preguntó anna 

-hoy comeremos pan con hot-dog-dijo su mamá entregándole su plato (N.A: no se me ocurrió otra cosa, además debía ser con PAN, ya verán luego)

-mmm, ¡q rico!-dijo anna tomando su pan-uuuu, ¿de donde es este pan?

-de la panadería niña, ¿de donde mas?-dijo sarcástico Horo

-u.ú ya sé q es de la panadería, pero este pan esta muy duro, además el hot-dog sabe feo T.T

-solo dices tonterías, la comida esta como siempre

-pero yo le veo otro sabor ToT

-ya me canse de escuchar hablar a esta niña, me voy-sale de la casa

-yo también-se para

-mi niña, ¿no comerás?-le preguntó su mam

-no mami, esa comida esta bien rara 

-bueno, adiós, q te vaya bien

-si, adiós-dijo yéndose

~en el colegio de anna~

-buenos días, Naoko-dijo anna

-buenos días

-¿has visto a pilika o a jun?

-no he visto a jun, pero pilika esta allá-dijo señalándola

-gracias ^^-dijo anna yendo al encuentro de pilika

-hola pilika

-hola annita T.T

-¿porq estas triste?

-hace poco llamé a jun para ver porq no venía, y me dijeron q no estaba, ni ella ni sus padres ni su hermano T.T

-¿porq?

-los doctores q contestaron dijeron q se habían intoxicado con la comida, al parecer la comida tenía algo

-¿estará pasada?

-no creo, la mamá de jun compra la comida todos los días, ya ves como tienen dinero

-entonces fue la comida

-sip, así dijeron los doctores, los encontraron como en un estado nuevo de coma y lo peor es q no son los únicos, si no q otras personas también estan así, parece q es una epidemia, le habrán puesto algo a la comida-dijo pilika al borde del llanto

-pilika no llores, ya verás q estarán bien-dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

-es q no quiero q le pase algo malo, ni a ella ni a ren, y tampoco a las demás personas y además...-pero fue interrumpido por el celular de anna

-lo siento-dijo y se alejó a una regular distancia para contestar-si, diga-y empezó a escuchar lo q le decían-no, pero ¡¿cómo?! No es posible, si ya voy-dijo aguantando el llanto

-¿q pasa? ¿quién era?

-es el profesor de Horo, dice q apenas llegó se desmayó, y esta en algún estado de coma, y q fueron a mi casa y mis padres también estaban así, tengo q ir pilika-dijo llorando y saliendo del salón de clases

-anna, espera-dijo pilika pero fue demasiado tarde, anna se había perdido de vista

-"¿cómo es posible? ¿porq?"-se preguntaba anna mientras corría pero se topó con...-¿yoh?

-anna, ¿q pasa? ¿porq lloras?-dijo yoh al verla 

-mis padres, mi hermano estan en el hospital, debo ir-dijo anna y salió corriendo

-¡espera! ¡yo voy contigo!-dijo yoh también corriendo

~en el hospital~

-si, ¿q se les ofrece niños?-dijo la recepcionista

-soy Anna Kyôyama, mis padres estan aqu

-Kyôyama, si, estan en el tercer piso, cuarto 306

-gracias-dijo anna y se fue con yoh-hay mucha gente-dijo anna al llegar y ver a muchas personas esperando y varias camillas-parece q mi familia y la de jun no fueron los únicos-dijo anna muy triste y retomó el paso hacia la habitación de su familia-mamá, papá-dijo al llegar y verlos con toda clase de cosas, como las pinzas, la cosa esa donde sale si estas vivo o ya estiraste la pata y todo eso (N.A: bueno a mi me operaron de la garganta, pero no recuerdo como se llamaban esas cosas)

-anna...-dijo una voz y anna volteó, y vio a...

-¡horo! ¿estas bien? ¿q paso?-dijo anna llorando

-la comida...la comida tiene una sustancia negra...debes decirlo...todos estan peligro...¡dilo!-y calló rendido a su cama, cerrando los ojos, mientras la cosa q dice si sigues vivo y bajando de velocidad (N.A: eso quiere decir q Horo esta en grabe peligro de morir, ¡lo siento fanáticas de Horo Horo! pero tenía q poner a alguien ps)

-¡Horo! ¡Horo! ¡háblame!-gritó anna llorando

-disculpe señorita, pero debe irse, no permitimos q griten en este hospital

-si, discúlpeme

~afuera del hospital~

-mis padres, mi hermano...nunca pensé q esto pasaría, q estén en peligro de morir-dijo llorando

-anna, tranquila-dijo yoh al tiempo q la abrazaba de manera protectora-ya verás q estarán bien, solo debemos encontrar una manera de solucionarlo, todo saldrá bien

-pero no sabemos q fue, no sabemos nada

-si lo sabemos, tu hermano dijo q fue la comida ¿verdad?, pues comenzaremos con eso, así q dime, ¿q comieron antes de estar en el hospital?-dijo yoh alejándola para verla a los ojos

-comieron pan con hot-dog, yo lo vi medio raro así q no lo comí, pero ellos si-dijo anna con ojos llorosos-es mi culpa, si les hubiese dicho q estaban malos, q no los comieran, esto no habría pasado, estaría en la escuela al igual q Horo, y mis padres estarían bien-dijo anna volviendo a poner su cabezo en el pecho de yoh, llorando

-no fue tu culpa, tranquila, ven sentémonos-dijo llevándola a una banca cercana-¿q marca era e hot-dog?

-era Otto Cuns (N.A: jejeje)-dijo anna sentándose al lado de yoh

-bien, ahora solo debemos ir a la fabrica y veremos q esta pasando-dijo yoh parándose-¡fire!-y apareció el espíritu-ya nos vamos-y le salieron las alas rojas y su ropa negra

-wind-susurró anna y apareció la criatura, al tiempo q anna cambiaba y le salían alas y cambiaba su ropa

-vamos-dijo yoh alzando el vuelo, seguido por anna

~afuera de la fabrica~

-¿es esta?

-si

-entonces bajemos-dijo yoh bajando, al igual q anna

-parece q todo esta normal-dijo anna al ver por la ventana

-fíjate bien, mira sus ojos

-estan...estan como en un trance

-y mira bien quienes estan detrás de ellos

-son...¡son ains!

-si, pero no cualquier ain, con controladores-dijo yoh con algo de enojo

-¿controladores? 

-si, controlan a las personas, y a cualquier ser vivo

-o sea, ¿q a nosotros también?

-si, así q ten mucho cuidado, son muy listos y al parecer el plan ha sido intoxicar a los humanos con sus sustancias y así q se puedan convertir mas fácilmente en ains

-¡¿quieres decir q mi familia se esta convirtiendo en ains?!

-shhh, no grites

-hay intrusos!-se le escuchó decir a un ain

-ya nos oyeron-dijo yoh agarrando a anna y escondiéndose

-jajaja, mas humanos para controlar, esto será divertido-dijo un ain 

-no veo a nadie, seguro habrán sido niños-dijo otro ain

-tienes razón, nos divertiremos con ellos-dijo otro

-¡tontos! No tenemos tiempo para eso, ¡terminen con el trabajo ahora!-dijo una voz desde un espejo, era el diablo, era manta (N.A: pero no se le veía, solo se veía su sombra ¿ok?)

-si, señor-dijeron los ains inclinándose y siguiendo su trabajo

-ya me voy, ¡apúrense!-dijo manta desapareciendo

-¡ya escucharon a mi Lord! ¡rápido!

-atacaremos a uno por uno, en silencio-dijo yoh y se alejó de anna

-si-dijo anna 

Se podría decir q parecían perfectos espías, se podía ver a yoh agarrando a un ain, tapándole la boca y con su mano libre echándole una pequeña bola de electricidad con la cual el ain caía inconsciente, anna lo hacía con algo de miedo y nerviosismo, pero lo hacía bien de todos modos. Ellos eran hábiles. Eran parte de los ángeles q Dios dejó q cayeran, porq sabía q iba a necesitarlos en este mundo, porq algún día la guerra volvería, y con ella las desgracias, y si estos angeles no pueden contra las fuerzas del mal, no habrá otra opción q acelerar el Apocalipsis, y con ella el fin de la tierra como la conocemos.

-anna-susurró yoh, y anna se le acerc

-solo queda uno, no se ha dado cuenta, pero recuerda q es muy poderoso y hábil, así q ten cuidado

-si-asintió anna

-bien-se levanta-¡hey tu! ¡ain! ¿olvidaste q hay dos ángeles cuidando este mundo?

-jajajaja, dos angeles, no son nada para mi-dijo el ain acercándose y de su mano apareció una especie de hilo rojo

-te superamos en numero, será mejor q te rindas

-¿yo? ¿rendirme?

-es lo q escuchaste

-yoh...yoh ayúdame-dijo anna, tratando de respirar

-¡anna! ¿q te pasa? ¿estas bien?

-tu amiguita se ha convertido en mi títere-dijo el ain, y le enseñó su hilo rojo-con esto los controlamos, azul para los humanos, y rojo para los mas poderosos, como los angeles por ejemplo-dijo riendo

-¡deja a anna en paz!

-no lo creo, ahora ella esta bajo mis ordenes

-prepárate Yoh Asakura, seré tu nueva oponente-dijo anna con los ojos rojos

~CONTINUARÁ~

Diana: bueno, los dejo con la intriga jejeje =)

Splash: bueno, este también te quedó feo

Diana: ¿y eso q? Es mi fic, no tuyo ¬¬, y lo siento pero no podré actualizar tan seguido porq ya comienza el cole T.T y nos dejan tarea y encima mis clases de francés, es un milagro q tenga tiempo para escribir, así q bueno ps, dejen reviews, bye

Splash: bye


	7. Controladores 2

~Girls Spirits~

Controladores 2.-

Notas Iniciales:

Primero q nada, dedico este fic a mi amiga emmyk por ser este 16 de Marzo su cumple, así q ¡FELIZ CUMPLE EMMYK! Por hoy hao es solo tuyo ¬¬, bueno, q comience el fic XD

~~~~~~~

-prepárate Yoh Asakura, yo seré tu nueva oponente-dijo anna con lo ojos rojos

-¡anna reacciona, mira quien soy! ¡soy Yoh! "tu yoh" (N.A: claro q esto último lo pensó n.nUU)

-q estúpido eres yoh asakura, esta es la nueva anna, ella solo conoce la venganza y el odio, tendrías q matarme para salvarla, pero q pena q anna dará su vida para protegerme, q ironía ¿verdad? Un ángel ayudando a un demonio, bueno no la culpo, soy muy guapo, muajajaja-dijo divertido el ain 

-¡anna es una ángel muy inteligente y fuerte, ella no caerá bajo tu poder, así  te atacaré horrible ain! ¡anna no te quiere a ti!-y se fusionó con su espíritu para q salga de su mano una espada roja-soy   un ángel caído, y como lo q soy, debo proteger este mundo pase lo q pase, juré ante mi dios todo poderoso q acabaría con los demonios aunq tenga q sacrificar mi vida...o a la persona q mas amo-dijo yoh muy triste, pero muy seguro de lo q decía y al mismo tiempo anna comenzaba a llorar

-¡ja! Esas cosas son puros trucos, lo sé mejor q nadie, los hombres dicen: te amo, q linda eres, te quiero, me hace muy feliz estar a tu lado, ¿y al final hacen algo? ¿se casan? Te lo diré ¡NO! Son puras mentiras, no sirven de nada

-¡¿y tu porq crees eso ain?!

-porq yo también era mujer, ahora soy hombre porq solo existe el sexo masculino en la raza de nosotros los ains, por eso el único placer q tenemos es ver la muerte de los estúpidos humanos y ángeles como tu, ahora si me permites, ¡anna, ataca a Yoh Asakura!

-solo juegas sucio-susurró yoh, al tiempo q anna lo estaba matando a golpes, y q yoh no hacía nada para defenderse- "¿q puedo hacer? No puedo lastimar a una dama, y menos a la chica q amo, esto es muy dificultoso, ¿q hago, q hago?"-pensaba yoh mientras recibía los furiosos golpes de anna

-ahora anna, el golpe final, has sido una buena marioneta así q dejaré q tu seas quien le dé ese último golpe al angelito-dijo el ain a lo q anna dejó de golpear a yoh y regresó al lado del ain-querida anna después de esto tu también te convertirás en un ain, ¡anna, tirale al ángel un remolino de viento! "eso acabará con él muajajaja"-dijo el ain a lo q anna extendió su mano al cielo y apareció un remolino en la mano de anna

-¡anna! ¡no lo hagas! Yo...yo...¡yo te amo! Anna yo te amo, no hagas esto por favor

-no le hagas caso, son mentiras te esta mintiendo-dijo el ain al ver q anna dudaba por arrojar el remolino o no

-anna, yo sé q aún estas ahí, puedo sentir tu alma, por favor

-¡no hagas caso a sus tonterías! ¡arroja el remolino ahora!

-¡anna escúchame! No dejarás q este gay te manipule ¿o si? ¿dejarás q las demás personas mueran? ¿dejarás q jun y pilika mueran? ¿dejarás q el amor de una de tus mejores amigas mueran? ¿dejarás q tus padres y tu hermano mueran?-dijo yoh mientras anna comenzaba a llorar, aún con el remolino en la mano-y por último, ¿matarás a la persona q mas te ama en todo el universo? 

-¡no lo escuches!-gritaba el ain desesperado

-yo...yo...-comenzaba a decir anna recuperando el control de sus acciones-yo...¡yo no dejaré q eso pase! ¡no puedo ¡no lo permitiré!-gritó anna y arrojó el remolino (N.A: adivinen hacia donde =P) hacia el ain, ocasionando q este muera

-¡anna!-gritó yoh al ver q anna se desmayaba, al tiempo q la tomaba en sus brazos

-yoh, yo también te amo-dijo anna y calló rendida en un profundo sueño

-será mejor llevarte a un hospital-sonrió y llevó a anna al hospital

~al día siguiente~

-parecía q ayer fue un día como todos, ayer en la noche desperté y vi q mis padres y mi hermano ya habían despertado, fue muy raro

-lo sé, estoy muy feliz por q no les haya pasado nada, ni a sus familias, ni a nadie "ni a mi ren"-pensó esto último pilika

-lo bueno es q ya terminó, nunca había estado tan feliz de q mi hermano estuviera mejor, siempre me parece detestable-dijo anna, y su mirada se desvió hacia yoh q estaba sentado en su carpeta/pupitre mirando las flores q había por ahí-las veo después-dijo anna y fue a ver a yoh

-el amor es hermoso-dijo jun al ver a anna yendo hacia la carpeta/pupitre de yoh

-gracias-dijo anna cuando ya estaba con yoh

-¿porq?

-por haberme ayudado, sin ti seguramente el mundo sería un desastre en este momento, y tu...

-y yo ya estaría muerto-completó yoh

-lo siento-dijo anna con tristeza y bajó la cabeza

-no tienes porq disculparte, solo dije cosas q debí haber dicho desde q te conocí-dijo yoh viéndola

-yoh yo...

-no tienes porq repetirlo, ya lo dijiste ayer ^^-dijo yoh, a lo q anna se puso roja

-gracias

-¿y ahora porq otro gracias?

-por ser como eres y estar siempre a mi lado 

-no te preocupes, siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo q pase, nunca te dejaré, te lo juro-dijo yoh levantando la mano derecha, a lo q anna lo abrazo muy fuerte, muy fuerte

~en otra dimensión, donde hay mucha oscuridad~

-papi, volvieron a perder-dijo la chica de cabellos rosados

-lo sé, pero esta vez parecía q iban a ganar, parecía estar seguro nuestro triunfo-dijo el cabezón con enojo

-eran muy débiles, no sirven de nada, los q una vez fueron humanos nunca cambiarán, los humanos son estúpidos e insignificantes y aunq cambien siempre seguirán siéndolo-dijo una voz masculina, muy linda, muy varonil *¬* (N.A: apuesto q ya saben quien es =P, sip, es hao, y por hoy 16 de marzo, hao solo es de emmyk, por su cumple =P)

-eres tu, creo q tienes razón, es bueno contar con un demonio de sangre pura q nunca fue humano, son mas fuertes-dijo el dios de las tinieblas-¿q te parece si vas a derrotarlos?-dijo manta con maldad

-me parece bien, y le advierto q me divertiré un poco, después si ya no sirven para nada los mataré-dijo hao con su sonrisa diabólica q derrite a cualquiera (N.A: hao-kun *¬*)

-esta bien, pero asegúrate q después los mataras, son una verdadera molestia

-claro señor-y soltó su risa diabólica mientras salía de ese lugar

-papito, yo quiero ir al mundo de los humanos, quiero ingresar al colegio en el q estan los angelitos, y enamorar a yoh asakura-dijo la muy rosada sonrojándose

-claro mi niña, puedes ir-dijo manta

-gracias papi-dijo tamao y así salió del lugar cantando una canción muy rosada ella

-esto debe terminar-dijo manta

~CONTINUARÁ~

Diana: ¡FELIZ CUMPLE EMMYK! ¡FELIZ CUMPLE EMMYK!

Splash: ¡FELIZ CUMPLE EMMYK! (sale con un cartelito q dice: ¡FELIZ CUMPLE EMMYK! Y muchas serpentinas y globos)

Diana: emmyk, espero q te halla gustado este fic, porq esta dedicado para ti ^-^

Splash: sip, ¡feliz cumple!

Diana: bueno, espero q les haya gustado, ahora ya me voy, bye

Splash: bye 


	8. La llegada de la rosada

Girls Spirits  
La rosada llega al cole.-  
Notas Iniciales:  
Agradezco mucho a Skura por nombrar este fic como uno buenísimo, la verdad  
no creía que fuera así pero ¡te lo agradezco! ¡muchas gracias!, y bueno  
también a todos los que leen este fic, y además DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, no me  
había acordado de este fic si Skura no me lo recordaba, ustedes saben las  
tareas, exámenes y todo eso, y bueno porque no decirlo, me la pasé en el  
msn roleando en Santa Sactorum, ¡LO SIENTO! Es que una viciosa como yo no  
se puede detener T-T. Bueno y sin mas preámbulos, señoras y señoras, niños  
y niñas, shaman y shamanas, anna e yoh =P, vagos y vagas, angeles y  
demonios, Garnett y Emmyk X3... y bueno todo el mundo ¿ok? ¡EL FIC!...  
  
-buenos días-dijo una chica rubia a sus amigas  
-buenos días-dijeron las otras dos chicas  
-¿aun no llega Yoh verdad?  
-no aun no --dijo la china  
-¡no entiendo porque tan fascinada con el chico ese!-dijo Pilika con enojo  
sentándose en su pupitre/carpeta  
-¿qué le pasa?-dijo anna con preocupación  
-no es nada, solo se levantó mal hoy, estoy segura que se alegrará cuando  
vea a mi hermano  
-si...-dijo anna, pero el profesor había llegado, al igual que yoh (un poco  
mas e yoh llegaba tarde --)  
-tomen asiento, jóvenes  
-si-dijeron los alumnos sentándose  
-bueno, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, su nombre es Tamao Tamamura-dijo el  
profesor escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra, mientras pasaba la chica rosa  
-¡hola, yo soy Tamao!-dijo la rosada  
-"obvio ¿no?-pensó anna (N.A: wow! Desde el principio ya le cae mal n.nU)  
-aver, ¿dónde te sentarás pequeña Tamao?-dijo pensativo  
-ejem, disculpe viejo de m no me gusta que me digan pequeña así que  
tráteme bien, segundo ya se donde me sentaré y elijo junto al chico mas  
guapo del mundo Yoh Asakura-dijo la rosada, que al parecer hoy no esta tan  
rosada, y aumentó viendo al profesor- y escúcheme si no lo hace lo mandaré  
a la - (N.A:¡gomen nasai! Hoy estoy de malas, me pelee con un amigo y  
no toy de ganas --)lo cual al concluir los demás quedaron así: o.o!! (N.A:  
este era el de yoh); O.O; OO; O.o; o.O; OoO;  
¬¬ (N.A: este era el del profesor y el de anna =P)  
-...-(N.A: el profesor XD)- si-sie-ntese-donde-dese-see ôô-y con esto se  
fue y entró otra profesora  
-¡que bien! ¡hola querido yoh! --dijo la Tamis (N.A: creado por mi XD)  
-ho-hola...  
-"¡¿pero como se le ocurre a esa! Esa!?! ¡esta loca! ¡se esta metiendo  
conmigo y si no para rodarán cabezas, y no mis alas ¬¬"-pensó la  
rubia re-súper-ultra-mega-hipe-molesta (N.A: ¡se me pega la Ryu-manía!  
¡auxilio! OoO)  
a la hora del recreo/reseso/refrigerio/descanso  
-espérame mi amado yoh, la naturaleza llama-dijo la p de Tamal ¬¬ (N.A:  
ya les dije q toy enojada! Lo siento! ¿Ok?)  
-s-si-dijo asustado el pobre shaman, a lo que Tamao se fue cantando: yoh,  
mi yoh, mi adorado yoh, lo amo, me ama, lo haremos en la cama (N.A: jajaja!  
Idea de Fernando! No es mi culpa! Jajajaja! Lo siento! Lo siento! Se que  
hay niños leyendo esto pero sorry! Sorry! . se supone que ésta hdp es un  
demonio pues =P)  
-yoh...-dijo anna acercándose a él  
-lo siento Annita, tu sabes, no es mi culpa, lo siento, lo ju-pero no pudo  
continuar ya que sus labios habían sido apretados con los de anna, sip, su  
primer beso (N.A: ¡que lindo! -, pero por otro lado, ¿qué no hay  
profesores por ahí? Estoy segura que si pasa algo así en mi cole los mandan  
a la dirección --, ¡por dios! ¡que horror de escritora! ¿acaso no puede  
pensar en algo así? Lo se....no ¿soy muy optimista no?)  
-A...anna-dijo Yoh cuando se separaron  
-recuerda que eres mío y nadie lo cambiará ¿verdad?  
-si, Anna soy tuyo y tu mía- (N.A: ¡Que lindas palabras! ¬)  
A la salida del colegio/escuela/instituto  
  
-¡hey! ¡Yoh-kun espérame!-dijo la Tamal corriendo hacia donde estaban Yoh  
y Anna  
-eh...-fue lo único que pudo decir el chico  
-yoh, yoh, mi amado yoh ¬-dijo la rosada babeando por yoh mientras lo  
abrazaba, en ese momento Anna, que estaba al costado de Yoh, está apunto de  
estallar  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Por la &%$&58!?!#)%# deja en paz a mi Yoh!!!!!-dijo toda roja de  
ira y furia mientras yoh se quedaba así( .. Y la Tamal así(  
o.o?...¬¬ (N.A: jajajaja eso me hace recordar a alguien...=P ALE!!  
Jajaja!! Bueno mejor no sigo o sino gar-kun me mata =P, bueno a la rosadita  
la hago como quedada y tonta ¿ok? n.n)  
-¡¿Y TU QUIEN TE CREES PARA TRATARME ASI?! ¡¿ACASO TE CREES LA MUJER DE  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! YOH?!-dijo la muy  
rosada ahora no tan rosada si no roja XD, empezando una pelea de "te  
arranco los pelos maldita" con Anna XDDDD, mientras claro yoh estaba así(  
..UUUU hasta que de pronto se puso serio quien sabe porque pero no  
dijo nada y tomo el brazo de Anna llevándosela lejos del lugar de la pelea  
donde la rosada se quedó peleando con su sombra.  
-¡¿qué pasa Yoh?! ¡¡deja que le dé su merecido a esa ramera!! (N.A: por no  
decir perra n.n)  
-tranquilízate y dime lo que sientes-dijo Yoh serio  
-yo sólo...-pero de pronto ella también se puso seria-...¿es acaso...  
-lo es, debemos apurarnos-dijo yoh tomando el cuarzo de su cuello y  
llamando a FIRE para después convertirse en un ángel X3  
-vamos-dijo anna después de terminar de transformarse ella también en un  
ángel  
-no está muy lejos llegaremos rápido-Yoh tomó la mano de Anna y  
desaparecieron dejando brillitos XD  
CONTINUARÁ  
Notas Finales:  
Di: HI!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW ARE YOU??????? I'M ANGRY!!   
Splash: mejor me voy o.o  
Di: ya verás...¬¬ buenoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Que tal les  
pareció??????????? =P espero que me lo digan dejando reviews y otra vez  
disculpen por la demora!!!!! TT y bueno me despido!!!!!!!!  
Adioo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
